


Summertime

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike reminisces about his experiences during the summer





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10 things Spike loves about summer for nekid_spike monthly mission over on LJ

Spike had always liked summer. Even turning into a vampire hadn't changed his feelings, despite the sun and longer days. 

When he had been human summer had meant Sunday afternoon picnics after church. He'd always enjoyed heading to the park, taking a seat beneath the leafy branches of a tree on a patchwork blanket and watching the goings on around him. He'd never really been one for joining in too much. He'd have liked to take a boat out on the lake, row Cecily along and talk of quiet intimate things, declare his love and have her declare back; but he'd never had the courage to ask her to join him on a boat ride. Partly, he'd been afraid she would say no. Partly he'd been afraid she would say yes and then he'd have to row the damn boat. Having never rowed a boat in his life, William had always worried he wouldn't be able to get the thing moving, or that he'd go around in circles or into the bank. 

Sitting under the tree hadn't been too bad. He got to work on his poems with the scent of freshly cut grass and blossoming flowers surrounding him. He'd always liked flowers, especially the burst of bright colours which came in the summer time. 

liked flowers too. Spike would pick some for her sometimes and she'd weave them into the ebony of her hair; like a dark fairy queen. 

Plus, he'd always enjoyed the way the light filtered through the boughs, dappling the ground and the warm slant of sunlight on the lake, splitting the water into a kaleidoscope of colour like a split crystal. It was the kind of thing that only happened in the summertime. 

When he'd risen a demon, there had been no more sunlight on the lake, but Spike had learnt instead to enjoy the summer nights when the water of the lake glowed with moonlight and was still warm from the heat of the sun; perfect for skinny dipping with his Dark Goddess. There was nothing quite like bathing in the moonlight. 

The summer inevitably brought longer days and when he had been newly turned summer had grated on him as he itched to become one with the night. Over the years, Spike had found that longer days weren't necessarily a bad thing, they brought with them the garden party. Spike liked a garden party. Now, when he caught the smoky scent of barbeque on the air he knew it signalled an easy meal, humans all full and sluggish from a day in the sun guzzling beer and stuffing themselves with food, too busy having a good time to realise death lurked in the shadows and their time was nigh. 

Spike had really fallen in love with summer nights. There had always been a touch of the mystical and mysterious about Drusilla, and her relationship with the stars was just one of many. She taught him the constellations, although they meant something different to her. Something only Drusilla could see and understand and was unable or unwilling, Spike had never been sure which, to communicate to him. She had longed to touch the stars, to see them up close, and he had caught fireflies for her, trapping them in jars. He hadn't been able to convince her they were stars, but he had said they were as close to stars as he could get. Drusilla had been enchanted and wanted to keep them, pouting prettily when they died because she forgot the little bugs needed air to survive. 

He liked fireflies, the way they cast a small magical glow in the night, he'd wanted to capture them as much for himself as Drusilla; keep a little bit of magic close. 

These days he had magic. Had it all up close and personal. In the most intimate way possible.

He had Willow. His little witch. 

Another reason to like the summer months; summer vacation. It meant Willow was home with him all day. He got to fall asleep next to her and wake up with her. She wasn't with him twenty four hours a day, sometimes she went out during the day with the Slayer and Harris. He couldn't go with her, would never see her in the sun, but he got to smell the sunlight on her skin. He got to welcome her home, wrap his arms around her, draw her in close, bring her beneath him; warm, sun ripened Willow. 

With thoughts of Willow in his head, Spike checked the door one last time, filled a glass with ice cold water from the fridge and padded through the house to the bedroom. She was lying on top of the bed, a fan whirring on the bedside table. The head of the fan moved slowly back and forth sending a cool breeze dancing over her body. Spike's eyes followed the movement, noting how the silk of her negligee whispered against her stomach. She always wore wispy things to bed when she was hot. No amount of cajoling could convince her to sleep naked with him. Tonight a rich peach lace hugged her breasts, her nipples just visible, teasing and flirting; beckoning to him. 

His tongue snuck out to lick at his lower lip, she could burst deliciously on his tongue like a strawberry. She really was the perfect treat. 

Spike handed her the glass of water and Willow smiled gratefully, watching him strip off his jeans as she took a long drink. 

Joining her on the bed, Spike let his hand slide over her stomach, dipping his head to press his lips to her shoulder. The room was stuffy, even with the fan on. The window was open but the heavy blanket covering the window smothered any relief from an outside breeze. 

He bent down to nibble lightly on her collar bone, his thumb and forefinger making a bracket for her breast. His head drifted lower, lips brushing over the rough lace covering her breast. His lips plucked at her nipple and she let out a soft sigh, sinking further into the pillow at her back, fingers sliding through his hair. 

This was the very best thing about the summer; hot, sultry nights when he and his girl would have a nice long slow go at it.


End file.
